Planet Lust
by John2851
Summary: Traveling to another planet for science research. The girls are in for a ride as the atmosphere of the planet had made them have sexual desire for each other and now going to fight temptation on losing their straightness and become lesbians. Let's see if these girls can beat the planets lust for same sex mating and pleasure. Azula x Katara, Mai x Ty Lee, and Suki x Toph shipping!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.**

**A/N: This is a all Lesbian story.**

**Chapter 1**

In the opening month of Summer.

At The UFSO in which stands for The United Four Nations Space Organization. In the the main building of the place inside the meeting room between the Operations Commander and one of the Commanders on the Fire Nation side, was discussing important information that was the out most urgent and needed to be handle right away. The Operations Commander was a women who was in her mid forties wearing her Air Force uniform with her golden rank, and a few ribbons to the left. The young Commander was in her youth of the age of eighteen wearing her Fire Nation space suit with the UFSO logo on the front of her right chest.

"Okay mother what is it that is important that, you got me out from my workout?." asked the young woman with little bit of interest.

"Well Azula our satellite that we shipped off a couple of months ago, had sent back pictures and information of a purple planet." said Ursa before handing her daughter the folder that had the photos and document.

Taking the folder from her mother's hand, Azula went to reading the information while looking at the picture of the solid purple planet. On the document it read that the planet had water, plants, and oxygen that was very interesting but don't let the looks fool you. That's what her mind was telling her before looking at her mother. "Does this planet have a name mom." Azula asked setting the folder down on the black marble table. Ursa straightened up her uniform and manage to clean some lint off her sleeve with her hand, and then pour herself some water to have a drink before telling her second child. "Planet Lust. Since the planet looked like it was made to lured you seductively." Ursa said feeling a bit strange about the named Planet. Azula nodded without saying a word with raised eyebrow as her mother continue on with the part where she comes in.

"Now the reason that I brought you here is because, I want you and your team to fly down there and do a two year study on the Planet. You and your team have five hours before the launch." Ursa said picking the folder back and return it back to Azula, so she can hold on to it and share the information to her crew.

When getting out of her seat and taking the folder back with a salute. Azula walked out of the room as a another women of her age was waiting on her. She had on the same outfit as Azula, only except that her outfit is Water Tribe and had the most cheerful smile on her face possible when seeing her Commander. "So what's the new assignment Azula?." asked the young woman. Azula smile and handed her best friend the folder and guided her to the walkway, where they can get the rest of the team to get ready for their trip to the new unexplored planet. "Well Katara me, you, and the rest of the girls are going to the new planet called Lust. We're going to be on that planet for about two years of study." Azula said putting her arm around her best friend shoulder.

"Planet Lust?. Hmm it sounds like a planet of seduction if you ask me." said Katara while looking at the photos of the planet.

Azula chuckled as she thought the same way as both of them went inside to the training facility, where the others were training for their next assignment and just trying to stay in shape. One girl by the name of Toph was doing some push ups as her best friend Suki was counting on how many she's making, while the other two was doing jump rope with quick speed. "98...99...100. Okay Toph you can stop now." Suki announced with a bright smile with the seventeen year old girl as she got up to rest, and grab a bottle of water and a towel to wipe off the sweat. "Good...next time I'm going to reach two hundred." Toph said before drinking down her water. Suki smiled and said nicely. "Don't push yourself too hard Toph. Besides, I think a hundred push ups is good enough. Right Ty Lee?." Ty Lee was one of the girls that were doing a crazy workout as she was seventeen herself, while her best friend Mai was eighteen years older then her as she stopped jumping and sat down on the floor mat to take a break. "Yeah!. Toph your the best fit women in the whole organization!." Ty Lee said in her most excitement voice.

"Damn right I am." Toph said going back to drinking.

"Oh your full of it Toph. Your really are buddy." Mai answered back before the door to the room that they were in was open.

Seeing both Azula and Katara walked in making Mai get up as she and the others got up, and saluted their Commander and lieutenant. When done saluting and resumed back to doing whatever, Azula stepped in the middle to speak to her fellow friends and comrades. "Alright girls we're going a exploration mission on the new discovered planet. It's going to be a two year study on it so we're going to be away from our families for two whole years." Azula explained very well as Suki went to do a quick sit ups and started asking. "Is the planet far?." She asked with a good question. Then Katara stepped up beside her best friend with a smile as she can answer that question very well.

"Yes it is far Suki. The Planet is far, far, far away from out solar system and it would take us about forty years." Katara informed and got the idea reaction from her friends.

"Oh fuck no!." Toph said not even wanting to step foot on the space shuttle if it would take half of her youth.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going this fucking mission." Mai said as she was engaged to Azulas brother and not wanting to stay single for the next forty years.

"You two have got to be shiting me. There's no way that we're going and besides how the hell did the satellite got there in a couple of months?." Suki asked getting off the floor and officially done with her day workout.

Rolling her eyes on the expected reaction from the girls, Katara motion them to settle down and let her finish talking before things get heated up. "The satellite took the short cut route to the new planet, Suki. As for us we're going to take the newest advanced spaceship that will take us there in a week!." Katara announced as she was excited to finally get the chance to operate the new spaceship, that the UFSO organization had spented over trillion dollars to make a great rocket. "Oh well then shoot, I'm all in Katara." said Toph after hearing the great news. Happily that Toph and the rest were back to accepting the mission and told them they have five hours before the launch. Azula headed to her locker to grab some things such a picture of her family, her favorite comb, her favorite book to read, and finally a small red box. She sat her heavy duty duffle bag on the floor and sat down on the bench and open the box up to look at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

The jewelry that was in the box was a marriage ring that had the red diamond shaped into a Fire Nation symbol with gold lining around it, as the whole piece was worth a year's worth of paychecks as Azula had paid no expense on getting it for a very special someone in her life. And that special someone was her lovable lieutenant Katara. Azula fall in love with the Water Tribe girl on the day they met when they were kids, and loved her even more when the two went to UFSO boot camp and earn their high ranks together. She wanted to propose to her but can't due to fearing that Katara might turn her down on offer and never wanted to hang out with her, due to two reasons. One was that it was against UFSO code of conduct that states that no relationship in the organization, unless you're engaged or married. And second was that Katara might feel creeped out and wanted to be sign to another Commander and not Azula. Just the thought of seeing Katara being weird and uncomfortable around her made her heart sadden, and closed the small box and put it in her bag and zipped up and closed the door and headed out.

"Ready to go buddy?." asked Katara as she was ready to go with her bag strap around her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ready Katara. Let's go to the launch pad." Azula said smiling as she had an idea of proposing to Katara in space, and hope that it won't break their friendship.

Heading down the hallway and taking five left and right turns, the two made it to launch station and went inside and went to the elevator that was leading to their ship. Azula looked over to the big clear window and see the spaceship that they were going to use to get to the purple planet. The spaceship was four times its size of a normal spaceship as it was pure sliver with wing spans that had the UFSO symbol on each fin. Katara had her eyes widened in amazement as she loved the pure design of the spaceship as the ship was called Infinity as it was the only ship in the organization that can break the sound barrier and out speed the speed of light. Every since one of the Co workers have informed Katara about the newly built spacecraft, she automatically went studying every part of the ship and know every little thing that's on the ship and was excited to operate the ship, as this one was a whole lot different than any spaceship that she been on.

"She's beautiful isn't it?." Katara asked Azula who was watching her with love look.

"Yeah she's one pretty thing. And hot too." Azula commented Katara as she looked at her nice rear end that was nice to put her hands on.

She wanted to bend down and took a great sniff of Katara's ass and wanted to squeeze those cheeks of hers, as it just turned Azula on like a crazy girl and just wanted to take Katara's clothes off and lose their virginity together. "Yeah she's hot for a spaceship huh?. Well let's go because we have two minutes until we start the launch count down." Katara told her not realizing that she snapped Azula out of her sexual desire. Nodding back in response the two went into the elevator and got off when reaching the plat form, and went to walking straight down the hall and reached the door to the ship. Punching in the code to unlock the door, Katara opened wide to let Azula go in first and she come last to close it back and relock the door. "The bedroom hallway is this way." Katara informed her Fire Nation buddy and guided the way with her hips swinging from left to right. "Loving the sweet view." Azula thought with a grin while walking behind her still watching those hips move.

In her own state of mind she wished that Katara just drop her duffle bag and just start unzipping her astronaut jumpsuit and do some twerking of her ass, so she can give it a good spanking and a nice sweet kiss in her sweet hole of hers. Azulas mind was interrupted when they reached the bedroom hallway and both went to their separate rooms, as much as Azula wished that they could share the room and bed together as she would love to have a naked Katara around her arms, after a sweet night of passion sex and have a nice warm breast milk to go the bed. And that breast milk would be belonging to Katara and hers. When dropping their bags down and headed straight to the control room where Toph and company was in their seats, buckled up and ready to start the launch count down as Azula and Katara sat down in the very front and went to strapping in tight and comfortable. Looking at the fuel gauge and see that this ship runs on electricity as the dial was digital blue. "It runs on both battery and solar power." Katara told Azula with a bright teeth grin. Smiling back to her secret lover she went to turning on the radio so they can have contact with the launch room, where Ursa was their standing with the people that were doing the countdown.

"Count Down begins less than a minute. Commander will you please turn on the engine." said a male operator.

"Rodger that sir, turning on engine now." Azula said in her serious voice as she started the engine by looking and press the on button, and automatically hear the machine purring good.

"Engine turned on. Ready for count down sir." Katara confirmed having her hand on the wheel while having the other on the lever, that was the gear shift as it was on park and not fly.

"Rodger that lieutenant, we're starting the the count down in ten seconds." the male operator responded back.

Suki checked her side to see the levels of each section of the ship to see if anything went wrong, just by seeing the electric bar go from green to red and see it was still on green. Toph reached the switches that was above her head and went to flipping them as it was part of the engine. "Safety guard, Brake guard, and alert system is on Katara." Toph reported before opening her candy bar and took a bite. "Good." Katara answered still waiting for the real count down. "Commander, the vesicle is ready to hit space." Suki smiled as she reported back to Azula who spoke back in understanding. Wanting to get the launch mode over and done with. Azula pressed the call button to say something to the launch room. "Ready for immediate count down sir." She told him while trying to rub off the impatience within her as the operator responded back.

"Right. Count Down starting at ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Blast Off!." He yelled as Katara pull the lever down to fly.

Immediately the spaceship sky rocketed out of the launch pad with great speed as the ship few up high, and headed straight into the Earth's atmosphere layers and hit outer space. With full sailing ahead of them as the trip was going to be a week since the ship was more faster than any rocket. Katara went to messing with the front computer touch screen and went to pressing the Gravity button and went to programming the ship. "What are you doing Katara?." Azula asked in curiosity. Katara stopped messing with the screen as she was finished at what she wanted to do, and looked at her best friend while unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'm turning the gravity on the ship so we can walk around without floating in the air, plus I programmed Infinity to take us to our destination." Katara announced before heading out of the control room, while the others fall close behind as Azula undo her seatbelt and joined them.

All eight headed to explore the wonderful ship that they were in as it was basically a built mobile unit, as it had absolutely everything they need that they can get from Earth. They had a garden area that they can grow and harvest plants. Second they had a workout room so they can stay in shape, and finally they had enough water for drinking, washing clothes and dishes, watering plants, and most importantly washing themselves for the next two whole years. They had a equal bathrooms in their rooms with enough two year supply of toothpaste, mouthwash, soap, and toilet paper. And finally they had the two year supply of food packages.

Currently now as it's been four days since their departure from Earth, the girls were seating down at the table eating their meals and socializing with one another as everyone couldn't wait to get to Planet Lust. "So why did the Astronomers call this planet lust anyway Azula?." Ty Lee asked before stuffing her mouth with more sweets instant noodles. Wiping her mouth from eating steak and set her fork down on the plate, Azula picked up her cup of water and said. "They called Planet Lust because of its color purple. They say it looked lustful." She told her hyped best buddy and went drinking her ice water.

"Oh!. Well I guess we will find out what kinda of planet it is compared to our planets in our solar system." Mai said taking a bite of her chicken tenders.

"Uh huh, I too can't wait to study its geography amdand its Bio life as well." Suki said as Katara was going to say the same thing too.

While munching on the meal that was on their plates and done chewing, Azula headed to her bedroom to go get the ring from her dresser drawer and felt it was time to propose to Katara. "Okay here goes nothing." She told herself when heading back out of her room and went to the open hallway where Katara was looking through the glass window, watching the huge cosmic star go pass them slowly with its beauty as it grabbed her complete attention. Taking a deep breath and hold her confidence in tack she marched right in and play it cool like a pro. "Beautiful isn't?." Katara turned around and see Azula there with a sweet smile on her face as she smiled back and nodded. "It is beautiful Azula. Oh I wish that I can just touch it and keep it." said Katara as she looked back at the slow moving object. Stepping up beside her while still having the box that had the ring in it behind her back as Katara haven't noticed the ring box at all.

"Katara how long have we known each other?." Azula asked out of the blue making the young female adult look at her in confusion.

"Since we were just five years old. Your mom and my mom know each other in college and we met at her house for our first play date." Katara said wondering why Azula even ask.

"Did it made you so happy when we started getting to know us better and become friends?." Azula asked once more.

"Er.. yeah it did. Why are you beaten around the bush for?. If you have something to say Azula...just go on and say it Commander." Katara told her as Azula can see that she wasn't going to beat around the bush that she wanted.

"She's so cute when she's pouting." thought Azula as she open her mouth to speak but then suddenly, Ty Lee came running in with huge excitement energy within her.

"We're here!. We made it and it's not even five days yet!." She told them to their shock as all three speed run to the control room.

There they went and see that Ty Lee wasn't pulling their hair as they saw the big purple planet in front of them. The rest came in to see the big rock in front of them as it looked absolutely beautiful in its own right, and Azula went to seating down on the chair to turn off the autopilot and steer them straight down to the planet. Just enough distance to the planet she turned to the side so the ship side was facing the planet. Then with that done she turned off the engine as the ship stopped moving and hovered beside the purple planet. "Okay we're hear...fortunely. Now then let's do a quick scout of the area before we land the ship." Azula told the girls and let Katara do her part on giving orders to the team, while she walked out of the room and go put the ring back in her bedroom and wished that she haven't beat around the bush. While their fearless Commander was in her room and wished to not be distributed, Katara ordered both Toph and Suki to go scout the close area to see if it was safe to land the spaceship in which the girls couldn't wait to get out of their mobile home and go explore the big purple.

Dressing up in their astronaut suites and helmets since Katara had told them that the satellite didn't give enough data on the planets oxygen, and so it's better to be safe than sorry. "Now when you two find that the land is safe to land on, you guys contact me on the ship so Mai can bring it down here so we can get started on our planet study." Katara said as Suki opened the hatch of the escape pod and let Toph go in first to fire up the engine. "Don't worry girl we will. This shouldn't take us too long." Suki told her right before closing the door shut. Stepping back to let the airlock door to closed down and shoot out the pod, Katara watched the pod fly down to the planet through the small window as it was out of sight. "Prepare for impact Suki." Toph told her as she operated the pod and broke the hard impact and see a perfect land spot to park it in a good landing area in which she done.

Getting out to scan the area to see if it was study for the Infinity to land down. Suki took out her scanner and went to scanning the area for anything weird while Toph was close behind. Their surroundings were strange as the grass was light purple and the tress were polka dot purple with solid purple leaves, let alone looking at the super light purple clouds in the sky. "This planet is all purple." said Toph commenting. Stopping to just look around and see that her best friend was right as their surroundings was purple. "Yeah no kidding. Let's go and see the the empty space that we saw before landing down here." Suki told her right before continuing the lead. Reaching about two miles they made it to the flat clear purple ground with a few black rocks scattered around the area. Examine the rock with her hand as it was very strange, Toph thought it was a big lump of coal due to its texture of color but don't know until she take it back to the ship. Suki on the other hand was thinking about weather this was the right spot for the ship to land and just head out to search more, but before even making a decision on doing what's next on what to do.

Suddenly without focusing on her footing she tripped over by a well hidden tree root, and then landed down to the ground with her helmet making contact with one of the black rocks and thus, causing a huge crack in the middle making her breath in the planets oxygen with utter fear. "Suki!." Toph said coming over to aid her best friend as Suki flip herself over to face her. Can't help but to breath in the air trough her cracked helmet, she started feel strange when the oxygen was filled up in her blood stream and brain. For whatever reason she started to feel turned on when seeing Toph cute face in front of her as she smirked and gave a seductive wink. Cutting completely off guard on what she just witnessing, Toph stepped back from Suki as she got back to her feet and took off her helmet and not once let go of her sexual desire look on her face.

"Toph you look so cute and good looking. And I want to fuck you and make you my lover." Suki told her right before undoing her suite and went down to her bra and panties.

Toph blushed as she knows good and well that Suki was straight and not once every think about fucking another women. She felt scared as Suki came closer to her and backed away from her but Suki kelped up. "Suki, I don't know what the oxygen on this planet have done to you but, you need to stop before you do something that you will regret." said Toph trying to knock some sense into her brain. Suki stopped while having her hand on her hip while licking her lips for pleasure. "The only regret that I will have right now is that, I didn't make you climax and embrace the the sexuality." Suki said not wanting to waste any time from Toph and just went down to taking her helmet off, without letting Toph put up a fight against it as she now was breathing in the oxygen in shock. The shock then morphed into lust as Toph smiled at Suki as she place her hand on her boob and did a little bit of rubbing, while making Suki licked in pure sexual desire.

"I hope you can make me feel good Suki." Toph said coming close to Suki as she wrapped her arms around her and bring her over to kiss.

The two kissed in passion as Suki was taking control of the kissing while Toph moaned softly as she felt wetness in her panties, as she had to stop and undo her suite and completely took everything off showing her B cup breast and her sweet womanhood that was dripping wet. Suki did the same and stripped down into her nakedness as she showed her cups as it was a bit bigger than Tophs, but Beifong didn't care as she came closer again and let Suki grab her boobs and kiss her on the lips as Toph did the same, and squeeze a little bit more making Suki moan in utter pleasure. Suki had her her left hand off of Tophs B cups and went to digging in her pussy as the hole was getting tighter by the touch. "Whose a good girl?. Whose a good girl?." Suki said while licking Tophs breast like it was a piece of candy. "Mmmmmmm I am. I am!." Toph scream in pleasure as she had her hands off Suki's boobs and went to rubbing her hips, while Suki was fingering Toph with the quickness.

"That's right baby. You are a good girl, now lay down so I can get into you." Suki commanded nicely and sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." Toph answered as she let go of her and lay down with her legs open up.

Suki drooled when seeing the wetness of the vergina and went to open her legs and did the scissors and did the humping. "Now this is going to hurt Toph." She warned her best friend as she slowed down the love making. Toph knows that both her and Suki was their first time and the first go around will hurt. "I'll take the pain Suki. Just do your part okay?." Toph told her as she bent over to kiss her again as Suki smiled when kissing and went to going faster. The pain was strong but Toph was strong enough to hold back the pain as her wall was slowly breaking as Suki wanted to be her lovers first, and went to pulling her close so that way theirs no air going in as the two moaned loudly in pleasure.

Feeling the sweat from both of their bodies getting more sweater then ever before as Toph grabbed hold both Suki's shoulders as she felt her wall about to break. "Suki it's happening!. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!." Toph screamed as she felt her wall blown away as she was now both officially a women and now becamebecame Suki's. That didn't stop there as Suki wasn't going to stop until she made her girlfriend climax and damn it if she didn't keep her word. Thrusting much further and harder as she really wanted to rock her Universe as Toph begin to rub her boobs in rhythm of the humping as she have no idea how much pleasure can a women give to another women, and now can really say that being a lesbian was something else. "Suki...Suki... Suki...Suki!!!!!." Toph moaned out loud in utter pleasure. "Toph...Toph...Toph...Toph!!!!!!." Suki moaned back as she pulled her back out as a tingle feeling begin to run as she and Toph let out a lovable pleasure moan of scream as Toph was the one was getting the screwing.

"Climax!!!!!!!." screamed Toph and was right she was when her body blow up a good amount of organism.

"Ah yeah baby, that's how I fuck another women!." Suki announced proudly as she got out of Toph and lay down.

Toph then crawled up on to Suki and kissed her deeply on her nice pair of sweet lips, and went opening her legs wide open as Suki broke the kiss and smirked with a eyebrow raise. "Oh so I'm getting fuck too huh?." She asked lustfully. Toph licked her lips as she had her eyes on Suki's pussy and can't wait to do her. "It's only fair that the girlfriend pleasure her girlfriend. So let me fuck you in your womanhood and see where this goes." Toph said going head down to lick the sweet juice of her organism as her tongue was wet and slippery like a slippery worm. "Ohhhhhhh yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!." Suki yelled as she was going to enjoy getting fucked by Toph and can't wait to squirt her juices in her face and then kiss her with it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toph grinned seductively at Suki while rubbing her sweet pair of melons like the size of a basketball.

She been down licked Suki's breasts and double licked her nipple causing both of the girls to moan like they never moan before. Then when done licking Suki's massive breasts, Toph bent her head down to her best friends womb and started licking the flavor of sweet juices while Suki had her hand on Toph's head and gave it a good push to let her know to go deeper. "I don't know what has gotten into us but this is fucking great!." cried Suki with a sexual grin. Toph continue moaning and licking as her tongue was producing so much saliva, thus making Suki's privates to become extremely wet!.

When done getting a good taste of the front, Toph lift her head back to breath in fresh air while her mouth was dripping wet saliva all over her boobs and Suki's as well. "I love you." Toph said, licking her spit. Suki winked in response while rubbing Tophs saliva like if it was special lotion to her massive boobs. Then Toph bent down to kiss her and let Suki take over in their love make out, while she fingered her with much soft pressure. Suki was screaming in great pleasure as Toph was truly going deeper into her hole like a drill that was drilling for oil, and that oil was Suki's climax juice. "Do you know what I'm making Suki?. Making sweet delicious milkshake...and your the blender baby!."

**Meanwhile in Space...**

"What the hell is taking so long with Toph and Suki?. They should have been done scouting by now." said a impatient Katara, while seating in the control room with her feet on the dashboard.

She thought they were killed by someone or something, but Katara told herself to not to think so negative on the situation. You can't possibly blame her for worrying as it was part of her job to make sure every person on the ship comes back in one piece, and not only that but she took the solid oath when graduating the basic training. Feeling the impatient energy growing inside of her, Katara quickly took her feet off the dashboard and went to work on the controls to contact her friends right away.

"Toph!. Suki!. Report!. Now, please. Hello?!...is anyone there?." Katara spoked with concern.

"Couldn't help yourself to demand results huh?." Katara turn her head around and saw Azula leaning against the entrance with a smirk.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but it's only for safety reasons." Katara said, putting contact with Toph and Suki on hold to speak with her Commander.

Azula made her way to her best friend and hopefully her future wife she took a seat beside her and plop her feet on the dashboard, while Katara did the same as well since there's no need to get all professional and stuff. "So." Azula start off trying her best to break the ice of proposing to Katara. "So, I double checked the planets percentage levels and find out that it has weird oxygen fog, water, and even food. But I'm not sure if it's alright to consume them or not." said Katara while leaning back to her seat. "Well let's see before we can doubt it Katara. Anyway besides talking about our mission, have you by any chance think about your future outside of the space program?." said Azula. Katara took the moment to gave a good thought on the question as that was a good one to answer.

Katara didn't give a thought on her future outside of her career as it have never been thought about before until now. Clueless to even have an answer to say, Azula can't help but chuckle at Katara's clueless face. "Here let me tell you what I have planned outside of my career. I want to get married to the person that I have fell in love with with, and then soon live in a nice house with a great garden of flowers, fruits, and vegetables." Azula looked at Katara with a smile of hope that it will caught up with her as to liking the idea of marriage. Katara smiled at the idea of marrying as it was the best thing to do when you're alive, and said with happiness. "That sounds great Azula!. So whose the lucky boy?." Katara said with a immediate shock to see Azula's face drop from happy to disappointment.

"I'll tell you later for now. Check to see if you can reach Toph and Suki." With that she got up and walk out of the control room not even saying later or goodbye.

Feeling that she had done something to make her best friend feel so upset, Katara wanted to go after her and try to apologize but remembered that she had an direct order. And that direct order was one thing that Katara can't disobey. "Alright you two I hope you guys aren't dead." She said going back to contacting the two on the planet.

**Back on Planet Lust...**

"You know how to fuck. Great job Toph." said Suki, holding her sweet booty call lover.

"Same to you babe. Man, women on women is something else." said Toph, snuggling up with kisses on Suki's chest and land a kiss on her lips.

Then both of their attention and their poison lust was out when hearing the voice of Katara from their communicator. Shock to see each other completely nude and remembered what they just did with each other about an hour or two, both of them got off of each other and covered up their naked body parts in utter disgust. "What the hell Suki?!. D.. D.. D.. Did we had lesbian sex?!. Girl on Girl sex?!." shouted Toph as she knows good and well that she was straight and so does Suki, but somehow they did it without control and now they were ashamed and disgraced. "Toph get a hold of yourself!. Its this planet!. The air here got our brains fucked up to make us sexual desire for each other." Suki said putting her suite back on while Toph did the same, while still running off the mouth like a real mad woman.

"How the fuck are we going to explain this to Katara?!. In fact we fucking might round up losing our jobs for this!." Suki just sighed as the facts was greatly true but from what Katara doesn't know want hurt her.

And so the two agreed to not report what just happened to them right before contacting back with Katara to land the ship down from where they were, and keep their nasty dirty secret to themselves and don't tell no one. After getting the ship to land on the clear spot, Azula ordered both Mai and Tylee to go out and gather items on the planet for study. The two came back with a box of the planets odd color fruit that was purple with high dark yellow dots, a big color flower that haven't open it's pollen yet. And last but not least two two liters of the light purple water, and delivery it to the lab where Katara can examine and do top study on the object while Azula was in her room video chatting with her mother on the tablet about her two fail attempts to proposing to Katara.

"Mother I've tried to make Katara see that I'm in love with her but she just doesn't see it. What should I do mom?." asked Azula

"Sweetheart, Katara is too focus on the task at hand to realize your love for her. It takes time Azula and nothing more." Ursa said, who was also in her room laying down on her bed.

"But I have waited for years and I'm so damn tired to wait for more. I need to find a way to make Katara to open her lesbian to me, and know she is a lesbian. I just have to find someway to unleash it that's all." Azula who was very determined on that part, when saying it as she really want Katara to stop hiding and make love to her.

Ursa already knew that Azula was in love with Katara on the day they met and knew that both of them are lesbians, since Azula always looking at Katara's huge rear everytime she been down. And as for Katara, she was quite easy to find out by always hugging Azula and always want to spend time with girls every second she gets. But the problem was that Ursa have known that Katara doesn't know she liked girls sexually and marriage. This was hurting Azula like a mad girl as she always goes in her room to finger herself and scream Katara's name like if she was there doing her with great energy.

Ursa heard every happiness from her daughter and felt sad to see her like this to the point it's no laughing matter. "Azula just please promise me to be patient with Katara. You can't just force a girl to open her lesbian sexuality and marry you." With a sigh and can't argue with that, Azula agreed to her mother's promise and hanged up the call and rest for a while before going to work. In the lab studying the fruit and water, Katara been writing down information on the substance that was fantastic to even learn just by studying these strange objects.

"This is outstanding!. The Planets water ph is a perfect seven while the fruit is much more healthy than our Earth's fruit." said Katara in great happiness.

"Sweet!. Can't wait to eat it after you give us the okay if it's safe to eat." said Tylee who was messing with the strange flower.

"Yes. I two want to give a world on eating that fruit." said Mai after done double testing the water ph level.

Katara smiled as her friends was most excited as her and can't wait to see if it was ok to eat and drink what the planet has to offer. Suddenly a thought came to her as it was very questioning as if their was water and fruit here then it must be living organisms on the planet, both animal and maybe...people. "Guys, I've be right back. I'm going to do a two hour check scan with the satellite from space to see if theirs any life on this planet." Katara said, leaving the lab with most excitement. Tylee couldn't help but to use the purple water to water the flower as it looked quite thirsty. With that in mind she pour a small cup of the water and went to pouring the liquid into the plants soil. "I don't think you should do that Tylee. Katara didn't tell us to do that." Mai warned with worry as it was weird to water a unknown plant.

"Oh, stop worrying Mai!. It's just a homeless flower...what's so bad about it?." said a navie Tylee as she soon will eat her own words.

With that suddenly the flower started to move like a worm as the pod begin to swell up like a huge bump. Tylee and Mai both backed away form it with utter fear and worry. "I told you not to give it some water. And that's why!." said Mai, holding Tylee close to her with much fear on her face. The flower target itself at the two and pointed its pod at them and unleash its yellow purple pollen at them!. The two coughed hard as the pollen was all in their system from nose to mouth, and didn't mean to breath it in as the two don't know if it's poisonous. Realizing that nothing bad happened to them, both Tylee and Mai looked at each other in relief and did something that the two didn't even think about. They kiss!. Mai pulled Tylee to her and kissed those sweet lips as the two hold each others hips and made out lustfully.

The two broke the kiss to look into each others eyes and said together. "We do you want to fuck each other?." Then Tylee said in a quick worry. "Aren't you engaged to Zuko?." Then Mai place her hand behind Tylee's head and pushed her to kiss her lips and kissed her again plant more kisses. "What Zuko doesn't know want hurt him." She said before undoing her clothes, and did the same with herself.

**Two**** Hours Later...**

"Guys, you will not believe what I've just discovered about this planet and...holy shit!." Katara said, when looking at what she saw in front of her.

There watching with her own two eyes she saw both Tylee and Mai naked and doing it, as Mai was standing up while Tylee was slightly seating up on the metal table getting fingered like never before. "Oh, hey Katara. Like what you see?." asked Mai with a grin of lust. Katara dropped her clipboard in great shock and stepped back in open mouth drop. "W.. What the fuck is going on?. I've just left two hours ago...how the fuck?." Katara was cut off when Mai quickly ran and grabbed her and pulled her where Tylee had the bottle of the purple water in bed hand with a evil grin. "No!. No!. Help!. Azula!!!!." Katara called her friend but no answer, as Mai pushed her to Tylee as she wrapped Katara with her legs while Mai forcing Katara to lift her head up and open her mouth with great force.

Katara have tears rolling down as she was completely scared on what's happening.

"Don't worry Katara it's going to make feel so good and more lesbian sexually active." said Tylee when pouring the liquid down to Katara's mouth and didn't end until every last drop was gone.

Katara panic while forcefully drinking the unofficial test safety of the water, as Mai was making sure that she drank all of the water. "Ah yeah, your going to love having sex with another girl. And I know just who too!." Tylee bent over and kissed Mai in great happiness while two share a bite of the planets fruit and loved the sweet juicy flavor as it dripped down on their lips, chin, and on Katara's face.

**In Toph's Room...**

"How am I going to look at my Aang in the face when he asked why my wall is broken?. Shit, I wish I haven't taken this stupid mission." said Toph

"Toph listen to me. It's the air that made us to have lesbian sex not our motives. Plus, we can go home after the mission to go to a Get out of Lesbian life and Get Save program." Suki pointed out as she needed to calm Toph down before she cries like a bitch.

"Easy for you to say Suki. I'm getting married to Aang when we head back home from this mission, and when we have sex his going to ask why I'm not screaming in pain for the first time of having sex?. And his going to divorce me on our honeymoon!." Toph said crying out in great sadness.

"Toph...wait do you hear screaming?." Both Suki and Toph heard Katara and immediately ran out to find her as Azula was already there and can't believe her eyes.

"What the fuck?!. Get off of my Katara!."

"Help me...please Azula." cried Katara with tears coming down hard while Tylee still shoving the bottle of purple water down her throat.


End file.
